Keeping a neat appearance in a home can be a challenging task. This is particularly true with proliferation of electronic media equipment available. Laptop computers, cell phones, mp3 players, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) now compete for space with the usual various and numerous remote controls, books, magazines, DVDs and CDs. Additionally, many homes also have wireless Internet routers, broadband modems, and game consoles also competing for space, as well as power outlets. As such, keeping a living area free from clutter, wires and all the various power adaptors for each of the personal electronics is nearly impossible.